War Among Friends
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: The war is over but the sorrow and the pain is still there, what happens when a cabin insults both god and demi-god? Will there be a war far worse than the last one? or something else... Bitch Annabeth & Athena CHARACTERS MAJOR OC! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my old PJO story but it was deleted becasue it was rated T, annoying I know! Dunno why it wasn't removed earlier but shit happens, right?  
Either way I decided to re-upload the story this time rating it M, so hopefully it won't be removed another time.  
Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

**ONE – of friends and Foes**

All the gods except for Dionysus (and of course Hades), sat in their chairs discussing politics, work and a very new addition to their very limited choice of discussions, camp half-blood. Even Artemis was there, sitting in her chair beside Apollo, a sour look plastered on her face. It was a hot day and even the gods felt it, lounging around even when they did not have anything important to discuss, even Hermes took some time off from delivering. Instead of that, Hermes was playing poker with Apollo, those two had mended their fences a very long time ago and were now very good friends.

No one paid any real attention to anything that what was happening, before a wave of anger burst into the big hall. A stoned silence fell over the gods and goddesses, not long did they need to wait before the big doors banged open with such a force that they fell of the hinges. In strode a very pissed Dionysus, okay not pissed, he looked ready to kill and the weirdest of it all was that it was not directed at Zeus like usually, but all the anger was directed at Athena. The angry wine god did not have the patience for pleasantries but let out a low growl, still staring angrily at Athena, who did the stupidest mistake you could do in a situation like this.

"You seem angry my dear brother." Her cool gaze and uncaring voice was all it took for Dionysus to lose the little cool he had left.

"Angry? You think I'm angry, no I'm PISSED!" This got a few strange looks but no one wanted to interfere, who knew what wicked things Dionysus would do.

"I can see th…" Athena had not even finished he sentence when he cut her off.

"Shut your trap, bitch. You and your children have done more damage than good and now, NOW YOUR OFFSPRINGS GO AND ALMOST PROCLAIM WAR ON THE CAMP!" Dionysus more or less screamed in her face, the last part, this seemed to get the attention of the other gods. "Your little chit of a daughter, Annabeth not only insults some campers but their immortal parents too," spat Dionysus. This if nothing else got a reaction out of the rest of the gods and goddesses. Zeus stood up from his *throne*, a calm façade but they could all see that he was annoyed.

"If you would tell us what happened then it would make everything much easier and stop screaming, and you Athena sit down." Athena sat back down on to her chair, her eyes glaring daggers at Dionysus.

"It would be better if one of the campers tell how it started, come in girl and tell them what happened." Dionysus did not sound any happier, but the person that stepped in really took the gods by surprise, it was Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Her nose was most definitely broken, she limped a bit overall she looked like she had been run over by a truck. Ares was just on his way to stand up when Zeus motions for him to sit down.

"So girl tell us what happened", said Zeus before he sat down on his throne.

"It all started with Chase, Percy and Thalia…

**Percy and Thalia were sitting down by the beach, watching the sea, when Annabeth saw them. She had been in a very bad mood the whole day and seeing Percy and Thalia getting along so splendidly did nothing to raise her spirit. Seeing them, head back for the cabins, Annabeth sat down on the porch of the Athena cabin waiting for them to arrive.**

**"Annabeth haven't seen you today," said Thalia when she and Percy saw the girl, a bright smile on her face. Annabeth snorted.**

**"Oh really, well I'm not surprised you cock sucking whore! Aren't you suppose to be a hunter of Artemis, is Percy your knew fuck toy or what? Then again no wonder you two are friends, the way your fathers have a hard time keeping their pants on," spat Annabeth. With a loud snarl, Thalia attacked Annabeth, punching the other girl in the face, and so starting a fistfight. Percy was just too stunned to do anything, never in his wildest fantasies had he thought that Annabeth would say or do something like that. It did not help that the rest of the Athena cabin appeared throwing themselves into the fight, this time going for Percy. It was by no means a quiet affair, Percy was lying on the ground the children of Athena at least seven ganging up on him even when he was already lying on the ground, half unconscious, no one had dared to interfere with Thalia and Annabeth and so they ganged up on Percy. It did not help that they all wore their armors and Percy had only his t-shirt and jeans as protection, he did not even have Riptide with him. Suddenly a sharp and very familiar voice rang out, angry and annoyed.**

**"What the fuck is going on here? HUH?" It was Clarisse; she had a bewildered facial expression plastered on her face.**

**"Stay out of this bitch," said one of the Athena children, which was not such a good idea. With a vicious snarl, Clarisse gripped two of the boys that were kicking Percy by the scruff of their necks and pulled them off him, helping Percy up.**

**"Oh but how interesting are you fucking her too, Seaweed brain?" That was it, Clarisse was always fast with her fists and that did not make things better. Clarisse would rather die than have sex with Percy, not only that she was together with Chris, Clarisse and Annabeth had never gotten along. Punching one of the guys she had just pulled of Percy, in the face the whole brawl started again this time, the guys beating Percy had divided into two smaller groups taking on Clarisse and Percy, not that she had much better luck with what ten guys against her.**

**It did not take long before the Athena cabin got back up, the Demeter cabin and Hephaestus cabin, Demeter cabin because they did not like Thalia nor the Ares cabin and Hephaestus because they would never side with the Ares cabin, the rest did not dare to interrupt. It did not make things better that the Athena cabin had the biggest number with Demeter and Hephaestus cabin while Thalia, Percy and Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin only were a total of eight persons.**

**Screams and punches and loud cracks when something broke, Pollux at the moment the only son of Dionysus sighed, someone would have to stop them, not that he really wanted to get involved. Things had been bad; people were angry; annoyed some were sad mourning their losses in the war against Kronos. This *little* fight would not make things any better. Not that he understood why Annabeth and the Athena cabin did what they did, and not only that, the Demeter cabin and Hephaestus cabin took their side. Except for the Hermes cabin, they were the biggest in number, even after the war, not like Percy and Thalia, who were alone in their cabins and the Ares cabin had taken much damages in the war, with six dying in the war, leaving them with only six members left.**  
**Pollux sighed, why did he not just do like the Apollo cabin, Aphrodite cabin and the Hermes cabin and stay out of it. This would not end well, that much was clear and even if he would be beaten to a plump like what happened to Clarisse, Pollux had to get it to stop, Dionysus had not been in a good mood that day and a fist fight would do nothing to make it better. Taking a deep breath Pollux headed for where the cabins stood and the where the fight was on.**

**Chiron and Dionysus were not at the camp and the moment but who knew when they would be back. Mustering all his courage Pollux took in the first sight of the small *war* on the camp. It was chaos, people hitting kicking and screaming, one of the cabins had a huge hole in it, from when Percy had gone flying, and had not stopped in time before he collided with the cabin wall.**

**"Please stop this nonsense," said Pollux, no one heard him, and if the other campers did hear him, they did a hell of a good job of ignoring him. Clearing his throat Pollux tried again, a bit louder this time.**

**"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THIS NONSENSE AND LISTEN TO ME!" He practically shouted, his voice carrying over the loud noise (screams, growls etc.). To his surprise all of them actually stopped what they were doing, looking at him with big eyes. He was not exactly known for his courage.**

**"This has nothing to do with you Pollux," said Annabeth, her voice snottier than usual. Pollux glared back at her, not willing to leave just like that.**

**"Fine, then I'll just get dad and Chiron to stop you." Turning around to leave, he did not see John one of the Athena boys come up behind him, a baseball bat in his hand. John raised the bat and struck, the fight was on again, Percy, Thalia and the Ares cabin fighting even more viciously, when they saw what they did to Pollux who only wanted to help.**

**Lying unconscious on the ground Pollux did not notice when he was picked up and carried to the healing cabin, an furious Dionysus screaming his lungs out at the others, even the Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo cabin got an earful for not interfering and doing something about it.**

Clarisse was trying to look as confident as possible but you could tell that she was nervous, then again who would not be in a situation like this one. Clarisse had had her eyes fixed on a spot past Zeus shoulder the whole time she had been speaking. Some of the gods were not happy, well why would they be happy about this, even Zeus looked a bit grim. Many angry glares were directed at the goddess of wisdom, especially Poseidon and Ares.

"Was that all?" asked Zeus, his calm voice doing a very bad impression of not being angry. Not that it actually fooled anyone in the room to think that he was not offended.

"Well that was the main points with all the extra things cut off, but this was in a short review what happened a few hours ago," answered Clarisse, he voice steady.

"Angry, annoyed etc. You said that there has been a tense air at the camp for some time now, how do you know that the small disagreement they had, was not just an excuse to blow off some steam. I mean all of you seemed to do some very rash things without thinking it through properly," said Athena, her voice cold and her grey eyes piercing Clarisse with a glare.

"Keep your mouth shut Athena, one of your daughters have not only offended one of my huntresses', by accusing her of breaking the sacred oath she took when she joined the hunt but they even pulled in innocent people." The one speaking was Artemis, she looked furious gripping her bow in her hands as if she was trying not to shoot the goddess of wisdom. Athena did nothing but raised an elegant brow, not at all bothered by the accusation.

"Oh really, then again what can one expect from a small girl, or did my daughter hit closer to home than one would think?" Athena sneered at the angry Goddess, "Maybe one should ask you… after all to break a promise made to the gods is no light weight, who was it that took you the first time, Apollo maybe? Hermes? Or was it Ares…?" There was a heavy silence when Athena's words sunk in. Artemis was in shock, staring daggers at Athena.

Clarisse did not know what to think, what started as a small brawl between demigods were slowly escalating into a war between the gods, this one a bit more serious than the stolen thunder bolt. After all they may not always care about their mortal offspring's but offending one of them and on the same time insulting that demigods immortal parent was not something they took lying down.

"Quiet, QUIET!" roared Zeus, his cool gaze wandered over the room and all his children. Sometimes he really wished that he were a normal, mortal man and not the ruler of all. He who had thought this day would be a calm day with no fights, spats or wars. His gaze did not falter and everyone sat down back into his or her chair, waiting for Zeus to speak.

"It seems as if there is a small problem, tomorrow at exactly twelve o'clock I want all of you present at the camp, if you are as much as a minute late I will punish you, no fighting is allowed or there will be, hell to pay, is it understood."A murmur of yeses was the only reply he got, but it did not bother him. "Good then we will be at the camp by twelve," said Zeus. Dionysus nodded and pushed Clarisse out from the big doors and to the elevator; it was time to go back to the camp. Dionysus hoped that Chiron would have everything under control, by the time he and Clarisse were back. He had a pounding headache, and the gods visit the next day, would do nothing to make it better. A small grin spread on his face, if Zeus had been insulted enough to actually make a visit to the camp then maybe it would get a bit more interesting than he thought from the beginning. After all even if Zeus did not show it, but Thalia was precious to him. Maybe those annoying Athena brats would get it for once, how he wished that that stupid rule about him not being able to hurt the kids were not there, oh how he would make them suffer for hurting his son.  
**  
**

* * *

**Reviews?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO – The Arrival of the Gods**

It was a gloomy and quiet morning, when the sun rose the next day. Percy was not feeling well, thanks to the fact that he healed in the water, he did not look too bad but it did not mean that he was okay. A split lip and with a few bruised ribs Percy had to admit that he was lucky, he did not want to know how Clarisse or Pollux looked, they did not have the luck to heal in a any supernatural ways.

Sighing Percy got dressed, it would do little good to offend the gods by not being clad and ready when they arrived. Careful so that he would not step on glass or something in that direction, Percy headed for the mess hall. Enjoying the calmness Percy sat down on his usual spot at his table, eating a light breakfast, he was not sure he could stomach much more than some toast and a glass of juice.  
One after another demigods filled in sitting down by their table, there was none of the usual chatter or bickering that was so common. Stony faces, of both anticipation and worry, because of the arrival of the gods, everyone hoped they would get unharmed out of it, but who knew what would happen…

In the quiet hall, the low voices of the Athena children, did not go unnoticed by the rest of the campers, what they were talking about Percy did not hear but it gave him the creeps. What made it worse was that Annabeth seemed to be in the middle of it, ignoring him completely. Refocusing on his food, Percy forced the last piece of the toast down his throat before he stood up and left the mess hall.  
It was quiet on the beach; lying down on the sand Percy closed his eyes. Clarisse looked like she had lost a very vicious match against a hellhound. She was black and blue, for a moment Percy had been on his way to help her heal the worst of her wounds but had decided against it, she would not accept help from him. Pollux had he not seen but by the looks of a very tired Michael Yew, Percy made the conclusion that Pollux was still in the infirmary. Then again Pollux had been hit with a baseball bat in the back of the head was a very serious thing.

Percy did not stay long down by the beach, heading back for the cabins Percy had a strong sense of Déjà vu from the other day, except for the little fact that he was alone today; there was no Thalia to help him. Pushing the thought out of his head Percy continued on his way, there was no way the Athena cabin would start something today at least not when it was so close to twelve, the gods and the goddesses would be here any minute now.

Famous last words, Percy was just outside the U- shape of the cabins, more specific behind the Athena and the Ares cabins. When he was stopped by three of the boys from the Athena cabin, John, Pete and Karl, there was only one word Percy could describe them with and that was, furious. Blocking his way, Percy had a very bad feeling in his stomach; he did not want to fight and certainly, when he did not have his armor or his sword. He was completely defenseless against three *child* geniuses' with both swords and amours.

"I don't want to fight."

"Fight whoever talked about fighting; you'll pay for what you did yesterday, playing around with that bitch, if Annabeth can't have you then neither can that annoying chit Thalia have you," spat John. Percy was bewildered, he and Annabeth had talked about dating both they had both agreed that they were better off as friends.

"We're friends nothing more, and either way it has nothing to do with you, it's between me and Annabeth," said Percy. He was starting to get nervous, his brain going on over drive. Percy had no time to react before Pete and Karl lashed out for him hitting him hard in the stomach probably breaking a rib or two. They had a good grip around each of his arms keeping him still.

"Such a pretty face, no wonder people fall for you, we will just have to fix that," said John, a small snobbish grin on his face. Searching for something in his pocket, John pulled out a small sachet. The content smile that crept onto John's face did nothing to make Percy feel better on the contrary it made him feel worried, especially after the comment John had made about Percy's appearance. Just as John opened the sachet, Percy started to squirm, trying to get away from the death grip Pete and Karl had on him.

A distant sound flout through the air, the gods were arriving. Suddenly John did not look as sure as he had done earlier.

"Hurry up man, their coming," it was Pete. After that, everything went very fast, John opened the sachet, took a bottle of water he had had with him, poured some water into the sachet, with growing horror, Percy felt a soft stench that rose from the small sachet. Without warning, John threw everything in the sachet at Percy, hitting him straight in the face. Letting go of Percy the three boys left, as if they had a demon following them. Percy let out a soft cry, it hurt, suddenly his face felt as if he had fallen into the fire headlong. Sinking to his knees, Percy did not even think of going to greet the gods, his hands in front of his face, Percy ran for his cabin. A horrible feeling of having worms eating at his face, going through his skin, Percy did not even notice the tears that ran down his chin.

Thalia had a bad feeling that something was going on and that she should not be standing there waiting for the gods to arrive at the camp.

Some of the gods and goddesses had arrived when John, Pete and Karl came creeping from behind their cabin to stand beside their siblings. The small *silent* chat John had with Annabeth did nothing to sooth her nerves, and that annoying all knowing smirk on the bitch's face just made it worse. Not that Thalia had much time to dwell on it, when she heard the familiar roll of thunder when Zeus and Hera arrived.

Pleasantries passed along, and then… it happened.

"Where is my son?" asked Poseidon, a worried look in his eyes. It did not take any more than that to get everyone's attention. Some seemed offended while some were just plain curious, Percy would not miss a chance to get to welcome Poseidon.

Thalia bit her lip, something was not right, where was Percy?

"I'll go look for him, he has probably fallen asleep in his cabin, I'll get him," with that Thalia half ran all the way to the cabins only to be almost forcefully pushed back from the door of the Poseidon cabin.

That was when she noticed the small very thin, but strong water barrier covering the door, making sure no one would get in. With a growing fear in her stomach, Thalia dashed back to where the rest were waiting.

"I can't get into his cabin! There is this water bar…" Thalia had not even finished the sentence before Poseidon had pretty much sprinted off. There was a weird silence on the beach, no one knew what to say or do but neither did anyone move either. Well that was before the very loud and angry roar, rang out over the camp, the voice belonging very much to Lord of the seas, Poseidon.

"APOLLO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE, NOW!" Apollo did not need any encouraging, hurrying over to the Poseidon cabin.

Slowly they started to make way for where the cabins stood, almost all of them curious to what could make Poseidon so angry and worried that he would require Apollo's assistance, meaning his healing abilities. There was only one solution and that was, Percy had somehow hurt himself, or as it was really, someone had hurt him.

Worry, was written all over Thalia's face that much was clear to Zeus. Whatever anyone thought, or believe, he loved his daughter very much. He did not want to admit it but he was worried, Percy had after all saved Olympus. Suppressing a very strong urge to just go back to Olympus, get to his bedchamber and just drown himself under his covers, ignoring all this, Zeus calmed his nerves. Why did it have to be so hard? However, nothing was easy when you had to deal with Immortals and Demigods. That he had learned a very, very long time ago.

***  
Poseidon did not know what to think, or well it was more along the lines of he was so angry that he did not want to think or else he did not know what he would do, highly probably something he would come to regret afterwards, and because at the moment Percy was his biggest concern. Holding his more or less crying son in his lap, Percy had his face buried in Poseidon's chest. He did not know what to do, Apollo was trying to get him to look at him but Percy did not want to move. Then again it was no pretty sight, whoever had done this to his son would pay… and somehow he had a very strong feeling that Athena's children had something to do with it.

"Damn it!" Poseidon slipped out of his thoughts by a loud curse, his head snapped back into attention.

"What is it, can it be fixed?" Apollo sighed that was never a good sign.

"Well we'll have to move him to the infirmary, I can't do anything here," said Apollo, stroking Percy on the back. It must hurt very badly if Percy was acting like this, Poseidon did not even dare ask Apollo  
what it was that did this to his son.

"Ok, I'll carry him," said Poseidon. Apollo nodded swiftly exiting the cabin; Poseidon could hear Apollo's voice loud and clear when the god shouted out orders for his children. ("Michael get some morphine and ambrosia, Kelly water lots of water!...") There was chaos outside, no one knew what was wrong with Percy and suddenly Apollo comes out looking ready to kill someone, shouting out orders. Only a mere minute later, appears Poseidon carrying Percy who is still hiding his face, almost hyperventilating, trying to scratch his face, Poseidon trying to stop him. He wanted to know what was wrong so that he could help his son, who was so clearly in pain. There was no mistake, Apollo knew what it was and if someone got the childish god to act this serious and actually get angry then it was very serious indeed.

He laid Percy down on the bed furthest in the corner sitting down on the bed beside his son, Percy did not let go, murmuring soft words in Greek for his son Poseidon hoped Apollo knew what he was doing, shouting for not only ambrosia but for morphine too.

"Believe me you'll rather see him a bit *high* than in pain, we will give him so much pain killers that he won't feel a thing," said Apollo.

"Will he be okay Apollo?"

"Yes, he was lucky that Thalia went to look for him, or else it could have ended badly."

"Is he in a lot of pain?" Apollo did not answer immediately.

"Think of the fields of Punishment in the underworld, that is the pain he is feeling, and do you know what the worst part is, the worst part is that this, this *thing* he has been infected with was made for Narcissus…" Apollo trailed off, not that he needed to continue Poseidon understood. There was nothing more important for Narcissus than his looks; it was made to destroy Narcissus, the ultimate punishment. By destroying his good looks, you would destroy his whole being. In addition, the pain must have been an added bonus. Cradling his son in his arms Poseidon vowed to get his revenge.

Outside the cabins, Zeus had gotten all the gods and goddesses to go with their children to their cabins and talk or just do something to calm the raging feelings that were going round the camp.  
Sitting on a chair in the Zeus cabin, he watched his daughter.

"Will he be okay?" whispered Thalia, not looking at her father.

"With Apollo around yes, there is not much that he cannot cure," said Zeus, pride swelling up inside of him when he thought about his very wayward son. Who tended to act very childishly 99.9 percent of the time. "Come on Thalia, tell me what has happened," said Zeus. Listening when his daughter told him everything from the beginning, from the time Artemis asked her if she wanted to stay at the camp  
instead of hunting with the rest of the hunters – they did not really feel comfortable being around Thalia-, until the immortals arrived at the camp. To say the least, Zeus was shocked. All this had been happening and no one had even thought of informing him earlier. Something had to be done and Zeus was going to make sure, that something like this would never occur again, even if it meant punishing every single brat that Athena had sired and the goddess of wisdom herself, this kind of behavior was just not acceptable.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE – Angry Gods**

The mess hall was slowly filling up; all the tables were full, except for the Hera, Hestia and at the moment empty Poseidon table. Hera's and Hestia's for they had no children and Poseidon's because Percy was in no position to be present. The rest had at least one member and a parent (Zeus and Dionysus table, Pollux had woken up and wanted to be present). Watching his children and *grand*children, Zeus waited for everyone to settle down, Apollo was not here yet because he wanted to make sure that Percy was doing okay, but he had said that he was going to be present after he had made the salve and applied it on Percy, which could take how long?

"Quiet, I will go straight to the point, we all know what has been happening around the camp and I'm appalled that no one has contacted Olympus earlier." Zeus pierced them with a stern look, "this is unacceptable, I could have expected this from a cabin a bit more, hot headed but from the Athena cabin? Never, believe me when I say, you will be punished for this." Some of the children at list had the stomach to look ashamed of what they had done. Watching that Annabeth girl, it irked Zeus that she did not look bothered at all, she only had that slightly snobbish air she always had around herself. She and Athena were more alike than one could think.

Apollo entered the mess hall, his face twisted in a mask of fury. Percy may not have been one of his children but no one should need to go through this, he would not have wished a faith like this for anyone, it was just too cruel in its own peculiar way. Apollo stalked up to stand beside Zeus.

"Listen and listen well you ungrateful brats, when I find out who did this to Percy I will make you wish that you never had been born. What you did was cruel, lowly and cowardly to attack someone like that. Don't you think that I don't have the slightest idea who did it, believe me when I say you do not want to anger me," said Apollo, his voice low and calm. If the other immortals were surprised by Apollo's outburst, then they certainly did not show it. Taking a deep breath, Apollo sat down beside his children at the table. His silence spoke volumes.

All the campers were back in their cabins, their immortal parent with them. Zeus was standing outside of *his* cabin, not sure if it was a good idea to go inside. Thalia was worried about Percy and had not said much since she had called for help.

"You should talk to her you know." Zeus spun around, standing behind him, was Hera. She and Hestia had kept their distance from the campers and tried not to get involved in this madness.

"Yes, Yes you're probably right," said Zeus, he was no good father that he knew. Things were so much easier in the past; then again, gods and mortals were different in so many ways. Opening the door, Zeus stepped into the beautiful cabin. It was big with a lot of space, there was only one bed in the whole cabin and so it looked more like a small apartment than a cabin. On the other hand, this was the Zeus cabin, looking at the Poseidon cabin it too was more like a small house or an apartment and not a cabin.

Sitting on the marble floor was Thalia, she was playing with the old lighter she always carried with her.

"Thalia?" asked Zeus, worry laced in his words. Sinking down beside her on the floor.

"Is Percy okay?"

"I don't know, but he's in good hands, you know that," said Zeus.

"Y-yeah you're right, Percy will be fine," said Thalia even if it sounded more as if she was trying to convince herself of it. Patting his daughter awkwardly on the shoulder, Zeus did not know what to say. It was not really his thing, comforting women.

For Zeus the awkward pat did not mean much, who would cherish a pat? Nevertheless, for Thalia it did, for her the pat meant that he cared. A small smile appeared on Thalia's face, maybe Zeus was not such a bad parent, if you took in consideration that he was a god and that he had a lot to do and many people to look after.

Zeus took a deep breath, he could not push it up anymore he had to speak with Poseidon. His brother would be out for blood, for what those Athena kids did to Percy. Do not misunderstand, Zeus was not too happy with them either, and insulting almost every god that belonged to the twelve, including him did not make it better. Zeus found Poseidon sitting outside *his* cabin, his face filled with worry.

"How's the boy?"

"Apollo is putting on a salve to make it better, he was lucky that he got help so fast or else… Apollo said that his face would get back to normal but he would be in pain for a while, one of his eyes got a nasty hit so…" Poseidon trailed off, he sounded tired and worried. For the first time, Zeus actually understood how much Percy meant to his brother.

"That's good… brother what ha…"

"I want them punished for this! Athena… that annoying woman, I want to see her punished no one does something like this to a son of mine!" said Poseidon, his facial expression turning fierce. Zeus knew better than to interrupt his brother when he got angry and it did not make things better that it was children of Athena, which had done it. Zeus too was a bit angry with the goddess; she had pretty much said straight out that, she had wished Percy had died. This was not going to be easy; sometimes Zeus really wished that he were not the king of the gods.

* * *

**Good, bad or nothing? Reviews are always welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR – A maybe plan**

Zeus was one second from snapping, all the other gods even some of Artemis hunters seemed to think that it was a good idea to give him ideas for different punishments, some more obscure than others were. He had been thinking long and hard, but he had no idea how to punish Athena so that the message would go through. Then it hit him.

"Bingo!" one of the younger campers looked a bit funnily at him but did not say anything. "Hera I need to speak with you," said Zeus.

"Yes?"

"I need to take care of something, would you make sure that nothing happens?" Zeus and Hera had been married long enough to understand each other perfectly; she did not need an explanation to understand what he was going to do.

"Of course, don't worry," with that Zeus left, he hoped that he was doing the right thing.

Entering the underworld, Zeus was still trying to come up with a good way of doing this; Zeus hoped with his entire hearth that his brother would listen to him.  
It had been many hundreds of years, since Zeus had set a foot in the underworld. Therefore, when he closed in on the palace, he had to admit that it was beautiful, all made in black stone; the palace looked like the Cantacuzino Palace, only a lot bigger.

Zeus was received by a maid, who showed him to Hades's study. The palace was almost empty, quiet and dark, but still there was calmness over the place that Zeus never had figured out. The maid knocked on the big wooden door, and a voice was heard.

"Come in." Stepping inside, Zeus nodded at his brother who was sitting behind the desk, stacks of paper in front of him. Persephone was sitting by a smaller table drinking tea, whilst reading a book. Both  
looked a bit surprised at seeing Zeus there.

"Dear brother, you I haven't seen in a long time, what brings you here?" Offering Zeus a chair by the small table, Hades sat down by his wife.

Zeus told the king and queen of the underworld, everything that had been going on these past few days at the camp and how Athena's children almost had started a war, and what kind of punishment he had in mind, but for that he needed Hades help. It took almost an hour to tell the whole story and by the time Zeus was ready, he hoped that his trip had not been in vain. That Hades hate for Athena would be stronger than his resentment against the other gods on Olympus.

"And why o brother dearest would I want to help you? When you never help me?" asked Hades, but Zeus could tell that he was not completely against it. Zeus had not time to answer before Persephone cut in.

"We'll take a look, tomorrow at noon; we will arrive at the camp. But please keep it to yourself; I want to see how they react." Zeus was very proud of his daughter, half the fight was over if they were ready to look at how things were at the camp.

"Thank you,"

"Do not thank us yet," said Hades, but Zeus did not care, maybe things would go the way they should for once.

It was noon, and everyone was sitting in the mess hall, well except for Percy and Poseidon who was keeping his son company. Everyone wanted to know why they were there, but no one dared to ask. Zeus seemed to be waiting for something or someone, so no one said anything. The punishment was heavy on everyone's minds, what would it be?

After a few minutes of silence, there was a weird feeling in the air, and then to everyone's surprise, Hades and Persephone stepped into the mess hall. Both tall and proud, Persephone had a small crown in her hair, and the beautiful dress she was wearing only made her look even more breath taking. No one dared to speak, it was not often Hades travelled from the underworld and for a half-blood, and it was not every day, that you met Hades, King of the underworld.

Zeus took a step forwards his brother and Persephone, "Just on time." A murmur of voices went through the hall, why where they here? The gods and goddesses seemed more thoughtful than surprised but not even, they could figure out what Zeus had in mind, inviting Hades and Persephone to the camp. It was too much for Athena.

"Zeus what is the meaning of this? Those two have nothing to do here," spat Athena, her cold glare fixated on the couple. Zeus had no time to answer.

"Would you please repeat that," said Persephone, a hint of anger flooded through her voice. Athena smirked, "I said, you have no business here, bitch." The silence in the mess hall was suffocating tick,  
Athena and Persephone started at each other, waging a war with the eyes. Both ready to pounce at any moment. It was no secret that Athena and Persephone barley tolerated each other. But the way they acted left a lot of room for doubt.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Do you have mud in your ears o…?" Athena's words drowned in a scream of anger coming from Persephone. The younger woman lunged herself at the goddess of wisdom, hitting Athena straight in the face with her fist.

Persephone's fist had barely touched Athena when everyone else in the room, flung into action. Hades pulled his wife of Athena whilst, Demeter and Hera restricted Athena from doing anything more stupid than she already had.

"ENOUGH! Athena sit down and be quiet you have done more damage in a few days than the rest have done these past 3000 years!" roared Zeus. That was a hard blow to Athena's ego, gods know that Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite etc. had done some crazy things.

"I invited Hades and Persephone here to be judges for your punishment, because they had nothing to do with this, but now… I actually thought that you had more sense that this Athena," said Zeus, "This meeting is over, I will come back to you with an punishment, until then we will all stay here at camp, tomorrow, you will know what your punishment will be." With that, Zeus left the mess hall.

It hurt so much; Percy did not know what to do. The feeling of maggots crawling through his skin had slowly faded but it still hurt. Apollo had told him not to scratch or touch his face; they had not even let him see himself in a mirror. However, Percy had a small gut feeling that he would not want to either. Right now, he was alone in his cottage, Poseidon had gone out for a moment, and Apollo had had to go to the 'meeting' but by the shout that had come from that direction a few minutes ago…

Percy was lying with his eyes shut, when he heard someone enter the cottage. Not that it mattered, because he was lying with his face buried in his pillow and his back against the door.

"Percy, how are you feeling?" It was Apollo. Burying himself even further into his covers and pillows, Percy tried to ignore Apollo. Not that it worked. Percy felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and the familiar weight of someone sitting down on the bedside.

"Let me see. Poseidon will be here in a moment, and you need a new layer of that salve…" said Apollo in a hushed tone.

"Will my face ever look like it did before this…?" asked Percy, his voice stocking in his throat. Apollo did not answer immediately; instead, he stood up and got the salve that was lying on the bed table.

"I don't know Percy, I don't know." Applying another layer of salve, Apollo hoped it would get better. It had already gotten better, the skin that had looked like someone had burnt it completely had slowly started to heal and the deep wounds, that had opened and really had not looked fine, were slowly closing. Percy would probably have a few scars but the skin would not look like he had third degree burns, covering his whole face. It really had looked horrible.

Poseidon took a small detour before he went to 'his' cottage. He had to speak with Zeus. Poseidon was just going to announce his presence to his brother when he saw Hades and Persephone standing there, speaking with Zeus. They seemed to be very engrossed in their conversation and so they did not notice when Poseidon walked up to them, before he was right behind Persephone.

"Ah, Poseidon what can I do for you?" asked Zeus, facing Poseidon, a tired expression on his face. It had been a very hectic few days; it did not help that everyone seemed so much more on edge and antsy, ready to snap at any time.

"What will you do about Athena?" it came out sharper than he had intended, but Poseidon was worried about Percy and his patience was running low.

"Don't worry about it Poseidon, everything is prepared, she will be punished properly, believe me." It was not Zeus who answered but Hades, he had a smug look on his face, and when he spoke, Persephone beamed her husband and then turned her radiant but devilish smile towards Poseidon.

"Really, then what is the verdict?" Looking around, Zeus leaned in and whispered in Poseidon's ear. He did not want anyone else to know quiet yet, tomorrow he would announce the punishment, and not before that.

Poseidon smiled, maybe little miss bitchy would learn what the word humble meant, not that he had hope on that one. Anyhow, if not for anything else, it would be fun to see the almighty know it all, have to obey someone else's rules for once. Someone who would not, be swayed by her manipulating ways. He had been waiting for this day since many, many years back. With that, Poseidon excused himself; he had a son to take care of. Apollo should be done by now, with the check up.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE** **–** **The grand finale**

Punishment day, all the half bloods, gods and goddesses at the camp assembled in the mess hall to hear Athena's penalty. Even Percy was there, sitting beside Poseidon his head bowed, trying to hide his face. There was a somber feeling in the room no one said much.

"As you all know we are gathered here to lay the sentence for the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena." Said Zeus, looking at the people in the room, his face was serious and business's like. "Your punishment will be," there was a small pause, "Athena, you will be staying in the underworld in the day, from 6 o'clock in the morning to 10 o'clock in the evening where you will work for Hades and Persephone.

Whatever they tell you to do you will do it, and believe me when I say there is a lot of work down there. You will also do anything the other gods who you or your children have offended, tells you to do. Hermes will take you there in the morning and then get you home in the evening, this you will do for the next 374 years." That Athena was in shock was a lie, she was gob smacked.

"And for your children, they will restore everything that has broken, meaning cottages, armors and weapons, and those that hurt Percy; well I have promised them to Poseidon he may do what he pleases with them." With that, Zeus let the words sink in, this last piece of information was a last minute thing but Percy had told Poseidon who had injured him and Poseidon had demanded that he has to get to punish the three boys. Zeus had not been in a position to decline the demand. Not that he really cared either.

"That's it; we will be leaving in three hours, until then do as you please."

Hades and Persephone left immediately, they had important things to do. Especially as Athena's punishment would start the next day, they had to prepare a few things before she came. Zeus breathed a sigh of relief, it had been a very trying few days, and it was finally over. He hoped they would never have problems like this ever again at the camp.

It was an half our left of the time, before the gods would go back to Mt Olympus and Hermes was nowhere around. Zeus was already on the brink of getting angry when Hermes and two of his sons the Stoll brothers came out from the forest; Hermes was holding something his hand. When the god of messages came closer, Zeus could see the other gods' worried and somewhat serious expression. What it was now, Zeus did not even want to think of what it could be.

"Take a look at this, Connor and Travis found it in the woods; it's literally giving me the creeps."

"I have no idea what it is, but I get a feeling that something is not right with it," handing over the small artifact back to Hermes, Zeus thought hard but he could not recall ever seeing something like that before.

"Should we ask the others, if they have seen something like this before?" asked Hermes.

"Yes, it could be a good idea."

Zeus just wanted to rip his hair off, and go hide under his covers. None of the other gods had seen something like it before and even if Athena would know, she would not be very helpful.

"Let me see," said a gruff voice, turning around Zeus stood face to face with Ares. He had to admit that he had totally forgotten about the god of war. Ares had been so calm and quiet not stirring any problems that Zeus had almost forgotten his only legitimate male child he had with Hera.

"So do you know what it is?"

"Yes, it's one of Eris's new toys, it is made to bring chaos like all her other things she creates."

"Okay, but what does it do?" this time it was Apollo who asked.

"It has a radius on a few kilometers; it brings out a part of you that is not so nice. Like for an example, if you are a person who hates a lot of people but never show it then this will pull the hate out and make you act on it, but it can't pull something out that is not already there, do you get it?"

"Somewhat, yes…"

"Good, what I don't understand is what it's doing here and why," said Ares. Zeus rubbed his temples; well at least they now understood why people had been acting so weird it was because of this small device. He would have to speak with Eris when he got back to Olympus. What was more concerning was that there had actually been so much negative feelings hidden under a cheerful façade. Well everything should clear up now; he would leave the rest in the capable hands of Dionysus and Chiron.

"Well if everything is cleared up, let's go back to Olympus." Saying farewell to their children the gods departed from camp half blood. Everyone was happy that this horrid and weird ordeal was over.

Hopefully nothing like this would happen in a few hundred of years, they would all happily have a bit boring for sometime if exiting meant something like this would happen.

Percy sat in front of a big mirror that was hanging on the wall in his cottage. It had been a few months since the horrid ordeal, and his face was not yet wholly restored but Apollo had told him that the wounds would almost completely go away; of course, Percy would have a few small scars in his face but nothing that would make him look ugly. Once again, Percy was happy that water healed him, or else he could have ended up looking like some freak, and that was not something Percy was very keen on, he rather liked how he looked. Turning away from the mirror, Percy made himself ready for his sparring session with Clarisse. He would never let himself to be stuck in a situation where he would not be able to protect himself. Even if it meant spending a lot of time with Clarisse, sharpening his hand to hand combat skills. Percy promised himself he would never fall prey for something like that, ever again, because this time, he would be prepared.

-**END-**

* * *

**So that was it, for the second time :)  
Is it still as good as then, of course the grammar and stuff is a bit lacking in this story as wrote it like two years ago but I hope it wasn't a bother :)  
Reviews for the last time? Anyone?**


End file.
